Just Love's Illusion
by Charlion EM
Summary: While he had been busy not-planning to be in a relationship, he had also not-planned to tell Harry he was Spider-Man. Which was something that was getting harder to hide. When the truth comes out, what will be left when the dust settles? Parksborn/Spideynova
1. Chapter 1

A/N Going a bit AU with the Sentinels here, but I'm too lazy to create a new thing, and they fit pretty much what I need them to. Taking bits and pieces and frankensteining them together, please don't throw things :O I _know_ Salem Center is a bit north of NYC, but roll with me and pretend it is just a biiiit closer, because geography doesn't matter when you have super powers?...

Also, I have not decided how to end this one...I usually have an end game. But nope. Just a beginning and middle, with lots of the normal drama bs.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock on Harry's nightstand cut through the early morning haze. Peter rolled over and slapped at it until his hand found the off button. He rolled back over and flung his arm across his boyfriend's torso, snuggling against him.

In the early morning it was easy to forget the reality of the world outside and lose himself if Harry's warm, soothing, presence. He hadn't planned on falling in love with his best friend. And he certainly hadn't planned on telling him so. But when Harry had kissed him nearly a year ago, he threw all of his not-plans away.

And Peter couldn't have been happier.

Harry groaned as he woke up. "Mornin' Pete."

Peter kissed along his jawline, "Morning."

From the other side of the room, Peter's communicator buzzed. So much for a peaceful morning.

He sat up to retrieve it.

Harry wrapped an arm around Peter to prevent him from leaving. "Can't work wait? Don't go just once? Pretend you didn't hear it?"

Peter leaned down and kissed Harry. If he knew what he _really_ did, Harry wouldn't have asked. Then, again, maybe he would have insisted harder. But, while he had been busy not planning to be in a relationship, he had also not planned to tell Harry he was Spider-Man. Which was something that was getting harder to hide.

"I need to make a living, if getting shots of the fights was easy, everyone would do it." He hopped to the floor and began to remove his pajamas.

"You don't have to Pete. Get another job. Shit, you know I have enough money to support the both of us."

Peter turned away, pretending to search for his shirt. He knew where Harry was leading the conversation and he didn't have the time for it.

"Peter," Harry was sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor. "Pete, have you thought about it? You haven't really given me a real answer."

Peter closed his eyes with a sigh. "I- I just need some time to think, Harry."

A growl rumbled from Harry's throat. "It's been a week, Peter! What is there to think about?" Peter cringed as Harry raised his voice. "We've been dating for almost a year! Why are you so hesitant about moving in with me?"

Peter sighed and threw on his shirt. "Harry." He didn't know what to say. He didn't have time to explain either. How could he move in without Harry finding out he was Spider-Man? He shook his head, he needed to tell him. "Can we talk when I get back?"

"Whatever." Harry disappeared into the bathroom. Peter heard the shower turn on and wished he could go comfort his boyfriend. His communicator buzzed again and he glanced at the message.

Nova: 911 at the institute. All hands on deck. Major wreckage. 1407 Graymalkin Lane Salem Center. Hurry.

Peter reread the message. That was the Jean Gray institute. He cursed, it was the third attack that month. After changing quickly he grabbed his camera bag, which had his costume hidden underneath. He hesitated as he passed the bathroom door.

He opened the door and leaned in. "Harry, I love you. I'll see you in a few hours."

Through the steam he heard Harry snort. He didn't have time to do what he should. He would just make it up to him later. They had lunch reservations at some fancy restaurant Peter really didn't feel like he belonged in. Hopefully he would have time to meet Harry there at 1pm.

Once outside, he hopped on his bike and rode to where his spidey cycle was stowed. Salem Center was a bit too far to go on foot- or web. He linked his communicator and instantly heard the others.

"-front main-two incoming-"  
"Got it"

"Tiger, on your six"

He waited for a break to chime in. "This is Spider-Man, inbound. 2 minutes."

"Spider-Man, take the west side."

"What are we looking at?"

"Sentinels."

Shit. Peter raced towards the mutant school, hoping to arrive before it was too late. The attacks were getting more and more open. And they were still no closer to finding out who was behind it.

* * *

Harry toweled his hair dry as he walked into his kitchen. Peter had left in a hurry, like usual, and all his plans for the day were out the window. He wished his boyfriend would stop his work at the Bugle. More often than not, Peter came home bruised or cut from being so close to the fighting.

And recently it was getting more dangerous. He threw the towel into the hall and turned on the living room tv.

MJ's face greeted him and he smiled. His smile quickly fell as MJ spoke in a clipped tone.

"We are getting images from the scene now. So far, all we know is the Mutant Institute is under attack. The school is currently believed to be mostly empty, except for some personnel. As you may remember, the school was attacked last month amid rising tensions due to the anti-hero politics." Their cameraman must have been a few blocks away, it was difficult to make out much more than smoke and costumed heroes flying around.

"After last month's supreme court ruling, the anti-hero factions have made several threats against schools and agencies supportive of mutants. Right now, it is speculation, however there is strong evidence towards this being another attack funded by an unknown terrorist group."

Harry scanned the footage, trying to get a glimpse of Peter, to know if he was alright. Peter always got too close for Harry's comfort. He was paid well for his shots, but Harry begged him to quit. The money wasn't worth the risk.

"We are getting visual confirmation that it is two Sentinel robots. And-what is this? Spider-Man is on the scene too. That makes Nova, White Tiger, Night Crawler, Wolverine, and Northstar confirmed. There are still some we have not gotten good enough visual to confirm, but it is suspected Falcon, Emma Frost and Beast are among those fighting."

There was no sign of Peter, and Harry took that as a good sign. Wherever he was, hopefully it was safe from the fighting. He let his mind wander as he watched the scene in front of him. The fighting should have ended. They duked it out, on the streets, and in the court room. The mutants and heroes had won on both accounts. So why keep fighting? It made no sense.

And the love of his life was down there, somewhere, risking everything to get that _one_ shot that would be everywhere online. Peter always shrugged or laughed it off when Harry brought up the dangers of his job. He always insisted it was the best paying, and easiest, job he would ever have. Harry thought that, maybe, showing Peter he was in it for the long haul would make him consider a new line of work. Because, like he kept reminding Peter, he had more than enough money to support him.

He ran a hand over his face. It had to be a pride thing for Peter. And he understood, but there had to be something more. Why else would he flat out refuse to talk about moving in together? He had a brief moment of panic, was there someone else? No, he flat out refused to think Peter would cheat on him. They were best friends first.

"One robot is down!"

Harry focused back to the TV. The cameraperson was closer now, nearly at the gate of the school. The camera panned and showed a giant robot in pieces. Harry was surprised at the size of it. The robots that were used before were not so large. The camera jerked to the side. It focused to the side of the building in time to capture the second robot falling, it's head laying at Nova's feet.

He watched as Spider-Man jumped down from the wreckage and landed next to Nova. Harry's hands closed into fists at the sight of him. Spider-Man had taken his father, lied to him, then started to flat out refuse to talk to him when his father was cured.

"Oh!" The camera was still zoomed in on the Sentinel, but panned slightly to the side to focus on Spider-Man and webbed hero's mask was pushed up slightly and the shorter hero was pulling Spider-Man down into a kiss.

He snorted. Nova could do better.

He turned the tv off and stalked back to his room, stopping to throw his towel into the hamper. It was nearly noon already. Harry dressed, debating if he should wait for Peter.

He decided that no, he would not wait for Peter. Harry paused as he put on his watch. He wasn't sure what sort of decision he had just made. Because he wasn't entirely sure he just meant their lunch reservations.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why Peter was dragging his feet about moving in. He also didn't know how to go on with their relationship if Peter refused. It was important to him that they share that bond. He could live with it if Peter said he just wasn't ready yet. But the mountain of different excuses he was getting from his boyfriend was getting to him.

They had known eachother for years. What was going on with Peter that he couldn't tell him?

* * *

Peter shoved Nova away and pulled his mask down. "What was that?" He looked around to see if anyone had seen.

"I-uh." Sam shrugged. "I thought you died...I-" He shook his head.

Peter couldn't see his face and had to guess at his expression. He sighed and sat down, exhausted. He thought he was going to die too. It had been a last ditch effort, and, hey, it worked. But, Nova kissing him? What? His words lacked any bite to them, though it would have been deserved. "Sam, you know I'm in a committed relationship. Why- what the hell?"

"I know. I know." Sam sat next to him. "I'm sorry. I- shouldn't have...shit." He dropped his head into his hands. "I should have told you. I should have told you before…"

"Sam…"

"Don't. I'm sorry. I just- I thought you were going to die. Then you didn't. And I had to…" Nova stood up. "I'm going to fly the parmiter, make sure nothing else is lurking around."

Peter let Sam fly off, wondering what Sam had meant by 'before'. Before he started dating Harry? Peter sighed, life would have been easier. He loved Harry. He did. With all of his heart. But he had been lying to him since they started dating. He felt guilty enough when they were just friends. How could he tell Harry he was Spider-Man? He wasn't sure Harry loved _Peter Parker_ more than he hated _Spider-Man_

He couldn't move in with Harry without telling him. It would be a huge step in their relationship, and he wasn't going to keep lying. Even if it mean Harry no longer wanted to be with him.

* * *

The debriefing at SHIELD went the same as normal. The intel wasn't in yet. No one knew who was behind the attacks. It wasn't normal for a villain to not claim their work. So, that left them with the definite possibility of a civilian culprit.

He filed out of the meeting room with a heavy heart. The attacks would just keep happening if they didn't find the the one, or ones, who were guilty.

Sam was leaning against the wall and Peter correctly guessed he was waiting for him. As he walked passed, Sam joined him, matching his brisk stride.

"Hey, can we, like talk about it?"

Peter didn't look at him. "There is nothing to talk about. It happened. It shouldn't have. The end."

Sam faltered. "Peter..."

Peter stopped, glad they were in an empty hallway. He pushed Sam against the wall and used his height to tower over him. "Sam. No. I'm not going to cheat on Harry."

"I'm not asking you to." Sam stared up at Peter with pleading eyes.

"What are you asking then?" Peter crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know!" Sam looked to the side. "Just...I've liked you for a long time, okay? And I thought you and Harry were breaking up and...shit." He closed his eyes tight.

"We're not breaking up. I love him. He's my best friend too. Why would you think that?" He didn't voice the possibility of Harry breaking up with him once he got the courage to tell him about Spider-Man...

"You've been spending less time with him this week. And been looking sad, and..." Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted...I'll stay back. Hands to myself, don't worry."

Peter wondered just how often Sam watched him to pick up on his behavior like that. "Okay. Hands off."

Sam nodded.

Peter stepped back and was about to walk away when his communicator beeped.

Fury's face materialized on the screen. "Spider-Man return to the meeting room."

So much for meeting Harry for lunch. With a last look over Sam he backtracked to the meeting room. Fury, Coulson, and Black Widow were already seated.

Peter took the seat Fury motioned towards. "So…?"

Black Widow looked him dead in the eye. "For the record, I'm against telling you."

Coulson coughed. "We've traced the money used to fund these new Sentinels."

Peter had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The funds are coming from Oscorp." Fury hit a few buttons and some documents appeared on the screen, but Peter couldn't focus on them.

"Harry wouldn't!"

Black Widow swept her hand towards him. "That is why I didn't want you involved." She turned to Fury, "He's not going to be objective."

"I don't expect him to be." Fury turned to Peter. "You are close to Harry Osborne. I am asking you to accompany Agent Coulson, as _Peter Parker_."

Blood pounded in Peter's ears. He wouldn't, couldn't, believe Harry could do such a thing. The only one of them he hated was Spider-Man. During the riots and court battles, Harry always spoke against the violence, against the bigotry.

Coulson rested a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay. I'm not accusing Harry of anything. Yet. I'm going to talk to him, dig into his company."

Peter shook his head. "We all know Harry is the only one with access to move funds like this." He gestured to the floating documents. Norman had gone missing shortly before he and Harry began dating. No one had seen him in over a year, and even Harry seemed to have given up.

He listened as Fury and Coulson explained how the operation would go down. It seemed like he was coming along more as a professional courtesy than anything. As he followed Coulson down the corridors he locked eyes with Sam, who was still leaning against the wall where he left him. Sam opened his mouth to talk, but Peter shook his head. "Later, Sam."

Peter continued to follow Coulson, his heart heavy with what was to come.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I did not intend to take this long to update, I'm so sorry! Hope you like this chapter :)

QueenofRhymes: ;.; yay! Glad you like this one too!

Deejayhearts13: ^_^ I do like to have an end in mind though, otherwise I tend to wander aimlessly hahaha. I'll probably figure it out after I write the next chapter, because shit will happen.

* * *

Peter stood across the street from Harry's building. Working up the courage to talk to Harry proved to be more difficult than he ever imagined. What would he do if it turned out Harry _was_ behind the funding for the attacks? He refused to think Black Widow was correct. There was always another explanation. Always.

He already changed back into his civilian clothes and had even added some dirt and rips to make his story to Harry more believable. There was not much time left before everyone was in place, and he wanted -no, needed- to talk to Harry before everything went to shit and back.

It wasn't until the elevator opened to Harry's floor that Peter realized he had moved. He tried the door knob, and found it to be unlocked. Peter walked in, scanning for his boyfriend. "Harry?"

From across the room, Peter could see the top of Harry's head over the top of his chair. "Finally decide to let me know you're alive?"

Peter cringed at the monotone of Harry's voice. He only used it when he was a certain combination of pissed off. Peter would never tell him how much he sounded like his father when he talked like that. No, that would be too great of an insult - even if it would get him to stop using it.

With careful steps, Peter walked around the chair to face Harry. He sat his camera bag down on the floor. As he moved it off his shoulder, the broken pieces inside rattled. Peter shifted himself into Harry's lap, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck.

"Please just hold me for a minute?" When in doubt, Peter would play to Harry's need to protect him. Which would be hilarious if Harry knew just who Peter was; but then, Harry's protection of him had never been physical. He had never fought bullies for him, or started a bar fight when someone flirted with Peter. No, Harry's protection had always been emotional. He was always there when Peter had a breakdown, or if he just needed to sit silently. Harry never asked questions, he took Peter's word that it was from things he saw while taking photos for the Bugle. And Harry could always sense when Peter needed comfort, even he he wasn't sure himself.

Warm arms wrapped around his torso. "Pete, you look like shit."

Peter sighed against Harry. "Yea. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry shift Peter so he could look at him. "Pete…"

The concern in his eyes bore into Peter's conscious. He was lying to the man he loved. Everyday. And he was about to again. He wanted to be the one to ask Harry about his involvement. But he was being relegated to the sidelines. He understood; he was too personally involved to be objective. But Peter knew he was ready to tell Harry about his hero side, now would be as good a time as any. He told Coulson as much. But, ever the voice of reason, Coulson reminded him what Harry could do with that knowledge if he really was involved with the attacks. It would have to wait until Harry's name was cleared, but Peter resolved to tell him the truth.

Nothing in the world made Peter feel as safe, and as loved, as being held by Harry. It was easy to let the world around them fade, pretend nothing was going to change. Pretend Harry wouldn't hate him when he found out the truth.

Harry's soft words pulled him from his thoughts. The Norman-like edge was gone, Harry's warm voice returned to it's full splendor. Peter could listen to him talk for hours and never be bored. "I'm sorry I was angry this morning. I-I shouldn't have let you leave without a proper kiss." He tightened his grip around Peter. "I forget how dangerous your job is. I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you. And you thought that I hated you."

Peter reached up to cup Harry's cheek. "Hey, I know you love me. I don't know why, sometimes- with all the shit I put you through." He looked down at his camera bag. "I'm sorry. It broke when I-"

Harry cut him off by covering Peter's lips with is own. "It's just money."

"Today was a waste. Every photo I got was destroyed." The camera had been a gift from Harry. Breaking it with his bare hands to help his cover story was like punching himself in the gut. But, he couldn't tell J.J.J and Harry that he was too busy doing the whole 'save the day' stuff to actually _take_ any photos.

Harry rubbed circles on his back. "A true waste, indeed. Risking your life for naught." He hummed. "It is a sign that you should quit."

Peter huffed. "Harry." He wasn't anywhere close to being in the mood to have that argument again.

Harry grinned. "Shame too. Not much in way of video or photographs from the fight. Or after. And M.J. called me freaking out about the after. Apparently, her crew caught the only shot of that kiss. She was trying to reach you to see if you got a shot of it. But, I'm guessing your phone is toast too? That would explain why you didn't get my messages."

Peter let his head drop to Harry's shoulders. The kiss. Sam. Damnit. He wanted to forget it happened. But if the media had video of it... Oh, he was going to kill Sam. He was a fool for thinking it would go unseen. It just added one more thing to the growing list of things he would need to explain to Harry.

"Did you see it?"

Peter nodded. "My camera was already crushed by then."

"Bummer. MJ was really hoping….Well, she'll get her story one way or another. I just hope it was a one time thing, you know?"

"Hmm?"

Harry grinned. The grin he used when he was about to say something for the sole purpose of ruffling Peter's feathers. "That Nova guy could do way better than Spider-Man. I mean, the guy's supposedly from space, right?"

He was going to be sick. He knew Harry meant it as a joke, but it was a bit too close to home. What could he say to convince Harry that no, the two heroes who-he-totally-didn't-know, were definitely NOT an item.

Peter pulled himself off of Harry and walked to the kitchen. The open concept apartment was nice, everything flowed into everything else.

"It was a joke, Pete. I know you defend the Spider. I figured you'd have something to say about the new relationship."

"I need a drink. Want one?" He poured himself some bourbon.

Harry walked to the other side of the kitchen island. "Yea, I'll take one."

"I think the media is reading too much into it." He swirled the dark liquid in his glass. "I've tailed Spider-Man for a while and this is the first time it's happened. The guy did almost die today. I was able to see Nova pull him out of that robot right before it blew...so, probably just an emotional day." Peter took a long drink and sat his glass back down. He grinned at Harry, intent on changing the mood. "Besides, I think it is Spider-Man who could do better than Nova."

Harry laughed. "Agree to disagree?"

Peter smiled back at him. If Harry only knew.

Coulson's voice drifted to him through his earpiece. "Daredevil is in position. Black Widow and I will be in position in 30 seconds."

Peter's smile faltered. He had hoped Coulson would have trouble convincing Daredevil to play impromptu lie detector.

He had to keep the conversation going. Harry couldn't suspect Peter was in on what was about to happen. With Daredevil in position outside the window, he felt he could ask Harry a question that would push into the topic he really wanted to talk about.

"So, which hero is your favorite? And if you say Nova, I'm leaving you."

"Whoa, harsh stakes there. Gotta problem with the moon man?" Harry tapped his chin. "It's hard to say which one...but if I had to? Hm. I guess Captain America."

Peter was about to throw out a joke about Harry being a 'vanilla hero worshiper' but was cut off by a knock at the door.

As Harry crossed the living room, Daredevil's voice came over the comm, dark and raspy. "For what it's worth, he's telling the truth about Cap."

Peter grit his teeth. He didn't like the idea of Daredevil listening for Harry to lie. For him to tell Coulson that he believed Harry was guilty, or that he had enough reservations about him to warrant further questioning. But, at least he was on Harry's side; he was here as Peter Parker, not Spider-Man.

From his place in the kitchen, he watched as Harry opened the door to Coulson and Black Widow. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Harry motioned them inside and led them to the kitchen.

"Everything okay Harry?" Peter hated playing the concerned boyfriend. He looked to Coulson and Black Widow. Coulson was wearing a SHIELD helmet to hide his face.

"This is Agent Harr and Agent Romanoff. They wanted to ask me some questions about my company." Harry offered them a seat on the stools under the island. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

Both agents declined.

Harry moved two stools to the other side for him and Peter. Once they were all seated, Harry reached over to grip onto Peter's hand. It was the only outward sign of how freaked out he was.

* * *

Harry was used to government agents showing up at his office. Sometimes it was to solicit his help in finding the source of some tech. But usually...Usually it was about his father.

This was the first time they showed up at his home, and his insides were churning. Had they found his father? Was he...was he dead? He loved his father. It wasn't something he could explain; after years of emotional abuse, after becoming that green monster, then Norman's criminal activities... there were plenty of reasons for Harry to hate the man. But he was his father. And Harry might wish him ill, he might hate him and everything he stands for. But he loved his father.

Next to him, Peter squeezed his hand. What would he do without Peter? He kept him grounded when running the company became too much, too stressful, and when he got news of his father. Their relationship was so easy, but neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment when their friendship changed into something more. It had taken a half drunken kiss to make them acknowledge it. The only fights they had were over Peter's job. Well, until lately. He wasn't sure why Peter was so hesitant to move in. He even suggested getting a new place together, somewhere that was _theirs_. Yet, Peter still hadn't agreed. And still wouldn't tell him why. If it were anyone but Peter, if it were any of his past relationships, Harry would suspect he was cheating. But not Peter. So, what was it?

He was pulled from his musings by one of the agents sliding a folder onto the table.

"Mr. Osborn." The folder was flipped open. "How familiar are you with your company's finances?"

The finances? Where were they leading him? "I am fairly familiar. For any specifics I would need to check with our CFO."

"Does your CFO have access to move funds?"

"Only with my authorization. Just ask me what you came to ask me. I'm trying to be cooperative, but I do not appreciate being strung around." He hated talking in such a manner. It made him sound like his father.

Agent Romanoff pulled a series of papers from her folder and laid them out in a line. Harry let Peter's hand drop and picked up the first one. His eyes scanned the document, a spreadsheet detailing several transactions dating back several months.

The agent with the helmet spoke up. "Are you familiar with the company these transfers went to?"

Harry looked over the other pages, each with highlighted transactions from various dates. The name of the company wasn't familiar to him, but that didn't mean much. He oversaw thousands of transactions a month. The values transferred, while in the thousands, were low compared to large sums he usually dealt with. It wasn't something he would normally track.

"I am not. But my CFO will have documentation for these transactions."

"These transactions were made in small quantities over many months. They only started 8 months ago."  
Harry blinked at them, willing his face to remain I'm impassively hard. "Are you trying to say my company is involved in something illegal?"

"This company is a shell for a larger organization. One traced back to the the recent attacks, including the one this morning. Other donors have already been identified, however you have been funding the backbone of their operation."

Harry reached for Peter's hand under the island. He allowed himself that one outward show of weakness. "I have never funded any sort of illegal activity. If my company is, in fact, sending money to this shell, we must have been duped. Or my CFO is involved."

The two agents exchanged looks. The one he could see, Romanoff, put her finger to her ear, almost like she was straining to hear. Was there another agent talking to them?

Harry dropped Peter's hand, instantly missing his warmth. "I want nothing to do with those groups. " He tried, and failed, to keep the edge from his voice. "I will cooperate fully with any investigation, however those discussions will take place through my lawyers." He stiffly stood, "Allow me to show you to the door."

The two agents shared another glance and stood as well, clearly not pleased at the lack of information or reason to arrest him. Harry walked around the table to lead them out. He was faintly aware of Peter following behind.

Just as Harry circled the kitchen island, there was a knock at the door. Harry grumbled under his breath about the agent's third partner behind the scenes. Probably someone researching and feeding them information. He quickened his pace, arriving at the door while they agents and Peter were still exiting the kitchen. With another growl, he flung the door open. And nothing could have prepared him for the person standing in his doorway.

"Dad?" As the words left his mouth he heard the agents behind him draw their weapons. Why would his father show up at his apartment? After so long without any contact, not knowing if he was alive or dead…

Norman strolled through the door, smile plastered on his face. He hadn't noticed the other people in the room, they were hidden from view by the open door. Harry wistfully was glad he was no longer green, but the it didn't change the fact he was a monster at heart. "My _son_."

The way he said it hadn't changed. Why would it? To his father, he would always be a failure. The son who wasn't smart enough, or strong enough, or evil enough...

"It appears some of my, ah, _activities_ may have been noticed." Norman inspected his fingernails. "It shouldn't be long till you get a visit and hauled away, my company's name forever soiled. But, first, I need you to authorize a lump sum transaction for me. I don't have the time to hack your systems, so do something useful for once?"

"It-how did you? You shouldn't have access to the company's accounts. I would have been notified!"

"Oh, if it were any large sums you would have noticed. But small sums, hidden away as expenses and fed through your offices? Oh, it was so easy to trick you. I'm actually impressed you figured it out."

The door slammed shut behind him. Harry jumped back, it took a moment to realize one of the agents had kicked it shut. "Yea, I didn't" He was proud his voice didn't shake, even if it was a little breathless.

Agent Harr stepped between Harry and his father, weapon trained on him. "Norman Osborn, you are under arrest."

"Of course. SHIELD, always on top of things."

Harry glanced back at Peter, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. When he turned his head back to his father, he was holding a gun to the agent, who had his own gun aimed at Noman.

The door burst open, thrown off it's hinges. In the doorway stood a man in a full weapon suit. He recognized it, but couldn't place a name.

The new arrival lunged at the SHIELD agent, throwing him away from his father. "Ah, yes. Backup. Never go anywhere without it." He shot at the second agent, who rolled out of the way, taking cover behind Harry's couch.

"What a waste." Norman kept his gun fixed on the agent, keeping her pinned to her location. "Harry, we could have ruled the world together."

"I'm not like you!"

"Oh, you are so right. Your friend Parker here is the son I should have had."

Harry looked back to Peter. He looked torn between finding cover of his own and trying to take Norman on alone. Harry grit his teeth, turning back to his father. "Boyfriend."

"What?"

"Boyfriend. You've been gone a long time, you've missed some important stuff in my life, but that's nothing new is it?" To his side he could hear the agent and villain- Beetle, that was his name- fighting. By the sound of it, his tv was collateral damage. He registered the sound of his window breaking and hoped they were taking the fight outside. He stared his father in the eye. "Peter and I are dating. I've moved my company out of your shady deals, we're focusing more on sustainable energy, moving forward in the world."

"Your company? _MY_ company. You've made a mockery of _my_ legacy." He paused and Harry cringed, knowing he was about to monologue. "I was like you once. I dreamed of a better tomorrow. The world - _life_ \- It's not forgiving, it doesn't care if you tried to help. So _why_ bother? I had my love at my side, and we were going to change the world. Then she died, leaving me stuck with _you_. And my whole world changed. You need to _take_ what you want. I had to lose my love to learn that." Norman moved the gun slightly to the side.

Norman aimed at Peter.

Harry didn't think, didn't register what consequences his actions may have. Because, what was life without love? He moved quicker than he ever had before, putting himself between the gun and Peter just as his father pulled the trigger.

Far in the distance he heard someone shout his name. Peter?

The ceiling was in front of him? Why was it there? He was falling, right. Hitting the floor should have hurt. Strong arms were around him. Had someone caught him?

Peter? Yes, that was Peter's face hovering over him as his head gently rested on the carpet.

Peter's lips were moving, but there was no sound. Why wasn't Peter saying anything? Why was he crying? Oh, right...he got shot. How had he forgot the searing pain radiating from every part of him?

A blur passed the corner of his eye, the agent? What about his father? He blinked. Or had he closed his eyes for a while? When he opened them an unfamiliar face was hovering over him. An EMT. But where was Peter? He needed Peter.

He let his eyes drift shut again as he felt his body being lifted. He blinked up at the harsh lights, the sound of a siren deafening his already shell shocked hearing. But Peter was there. There? He was in an ambulance, the EMT by his side was the same as before. He wanted to talk, to tell Peter it would be okay. But something was on his face.

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain. He felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing he saw was Peter, cheeks wet, and eyes glistening. He let his eyes fall closed, no longer having the energy to keep them open.

* * *

I was trying to show Harry's shock/confusion/disorientation...Its still not reading quite right, but it's the best I can do. But, I'm learning to write new things! yay!

I'm going to update ASAP! I hate leaving off here, but the next bit would have pushed this chapter up to like 6k words.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update (Oh wow, over a month?!)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Sam knew when to keep his mouth shut, contrary to what Peter and Ava believed. Standing right outside one of SHIELD's interrogation room was a good example. From his position, he had a good look at one of the monitors and the double sided mirror.

He was bursting with questions. Was Peter alright? Was Harry alright? All Coulson said when they brought Norman in was there was a fight involving the Beatle and Norman while they were at Harry's condo. Not one word was said about Peter or Harry. Fury called him in to be extra security, though Sam was sure it was to keep him from flying off to find Peter.

He focused back on the interrogation. Osborne had waived his right to an attorney. Not that it mattered. Coulson got no where in his first 30 minutes, and Fury stepped in after the hour mark. It was difficult to wrap his head around it. Yea, they knew Norman Osborn was a jerk, but Peter always stood up for him. And, the time he was the goblin notwithstanding, Norman never seemed... evil. Not evil to the extent of funding a war on everyone with powers.

The level of non-cooperation Osborne was displaying was impressive, Sam even took a few notes for the next time Fury was on _his_ case. But, serious face time, it wasn't good. The attack from that morning still had Sam on edge. And, even if they could prove the _money_ came from Norman, who else was involved? A confession would make everything go smoother. They might be able to get enough evidence to put Norman away without one, but Fury -well, everyone- wanted the whole operation blown open. They needed names.

"He isn't going to cave."

Sam jumped at the gruff voice coming from next to him. Daredevil stood stoically next to him, his crossed arms giving away his frustration. He hadn't heard him approach, and wondered how long he had been standing there.

"It's been," Sam checked the clock, "two hours." Well, two hours in interrogation, but it was going on four hours since they brought him in.

"Beatle is in a holding cell."

Daredevil was talking to Coulson, ignoring his presence. Of course. Unless there was some space threat, Nova wasn't needed, and sometimes not even _then_. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed on Earth so often.

"Spider-Man sent a message, he's on his way in."

Right. He stayed because of his stupid crush on Peter. They were friends. Or, had been until he ruined it by _kissing_ him. The emotion of the moment caused his control to lapse. He thought Peter died, thought he sacrificed himself to save the rest of them. And, shit, he would never live it down. Everyone _knew_ , the kiss was viral, it was everywhere.

But, Peter loved Harry. He made it _painfully_ clear earlier in the hallway. Sam was never going to feel his lips slide against his again. Suddenly, space did seem like a fantastic idea. He was useful out there, people respected him (sometimes). But, he was friends with Peter... and, if they were able to prove Oscorp funded the attacks... then Harry was going to be facing the brunt of a PR nightmare, regardless of his involvement. And Sam knew he should be there for the moral support, even if it killed him to see Peter with Harry. Because, that's what friends do.

He tuned back into what Coulson was saying. "...in his civies."

"Any word on the Osborne kid?"

"No."

Sam snapped his head around. "What happened to Harry?"

Coulson looked to Daredevil then back to Sam. "He was-"

"Shot. By his father." Peter skidded to a stop next to them. He turned to Coulson. "I want to talk to Norman."

Coulson frowned. "Fury will need to authorize that. Why don't you go change first?"

Peter's face was blank, his voice toneless. "No. I want to talk to Norman as Peter Parker."

Sam looked at his friend. His hair was more disheveled than normal, his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Was that mud? He blinked. No, not mud. Blood. Harry's blood. _A lot_ of Harry's blood. Peter turned away before Sam could examine him closer.

Fury marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "What," he growled at Coulson.

"Parker."

Fury turned, registering Peter was there. "What's the status on Harry Osborne? We're going to need his cooperation to get the _official_ access to Oscorp's books. His testimony will help us secure a conviction."

Peter stepped forward. "I want to talk to Norman."

Fury frowned at his question being avoided. "Absolutely not."

Peter motioned with his head and Fury followed him to a private room. They were not gone long, but when they emerged, Peter's eyes were red and puffy, and Sam's stomach dropped.

Fury walked him over to the door to the interrogation room. "I'm giving you 15 minutes."

"But-"

"15 minutes." Fury opened the door and Peter slowly walked in.

Sam watched on the monitor, it was a better angle for him than looking through the two way mirror. While Fury was out of the room, Norman hadn't moved. Well, the whole time he was in there he barely moved, keeping that _smug_ and mildly amused expression on his face through everything Fury and Coulson threw at him.

Norman's expression changed to mild surprise when Peter stepped into the room. Sam watched as Peter took a steadying breath before taking a seat opposite of Norman. His back was to Sam, but a second monitor showed the room from a different angle, letting Sam see just how pale Peter's face was. Maybe it was just the lighting, but Sam was prepared for the worst.

A sharp laugh broke Sam from his inspection of Peter. Norman was leaning slightly over the table towards Peter. It was the most noise and movement from the man in the last two hours.

"So," Norman leaned back against his chair with a smirk, "how long _have_ you been fucking my son?"

Peter glared.

"It doesn't matter." Norman waved his hand. "He'll get bored of you. Find a nice girl, have some kids." He stared hard at Peter. "My legacy will live on. And, you'll just be another in a long list of mistakes. Harry always did have a thing for lost causes."

Sam crossed his arms, mirroring the silent Daredevil next to him. Finally, he got to witness the side of Norman Harry always complained about.

Peter let the silence stretch, his breathing becoming more erratic. Norman paid him no mind, opting to roll his eyes and the camera. "Is this poor kid even authorized to be in here?"

His fists clenched at his sides. Sam knew Norman meant poor as in lacking money, and not Peter's current emotional state. How could someone be so… cruel? Didn't Norman see Peter was close to breaking down? It took all his willpower to _not_ run in the room and fly Peter far away.

"Why?" Peter's question broke the silence. His voice was shaky, and Sam wondered how much energy that one syllable took Peter. Sam knew it must be difficult to sit across from someone he knew since he was a teenager. His boyfriend's father. And to do it as _Peter_ _Parker_ , to lose his mask -both physical and metaphorical- to be unable to use his powers, to need to be careful with his words so he didn't give himself away…

Sam wanted to hold him, rock him back and forth and whisper it was going to be okay. But, was it? Was it going to be okay?

Norman only laughed again.

"Wh-what else are you planning?" Peter's voice was still shaky. It was a risky question coming from Peter Parker.

For a moment Norman was silent. He stared at Peter then smirked. "I am planning my legacy. The Osborne name will live forever, my company will live forever. Harry will ensure that. No matter what happens to _me_ , I have Harry to run my company. He's done a shit job of it so far, but it's still afloat. As long as Harry doesn't ruin it, Oscorp, my legacy, will go forever."

Peter rubbed his eyes, his shoulders shaking. When he pulled his hands away, Sam could see tears flowing freely. "I-it doesn't _matter_. None of that matters." His voice was weak. "Harry didn't make it."

Sam felt like he was punched in the gut.

Norman scowled. "No." He stood, banging his fist on the table. "No! No, no."

Peter sniffled and wiped at his face. "You killed him."

"No." Norman turned his back on Peter. "NO!" He raged, turning back around and throwing his chair against the wall. "NO! He promised! He promised my son would be safe through all of the-" He banged his fists on the table again, snarling.

"Wh-Who promised?"

Sam's felt his heart breaking for Peter. After everything… and he was still forcing himself to sit in front of Nor- the monster. Still trying to get the confession they desperately needed.

"I was promised more! For getting the money together." Norman rubbed his eyes. Sam could visibly see him losing it, see Norman give up. Despite all the cruel words over the years, Norman loved Harry. Maybe not in the way a father _should_ love his son… Sam had a feeling Norman was more upset over the loss of his 'legacy' than his son's life. But, it had the same effect.

Norman looked towards the camera. "I was promised my son's safety. My company was promised to have a future in the new world without those… freaks living amongst us. I was to provide the money, and Senator Prattleson orchestrated the attacks, he promised the legal loopholes of Oscorp- and that son of a bitch-" Norman banged his fist again.

It was the confession they needed- and more. But, at what cost had it come? Peter walked out of the room, switching places with Fury who would finish the interrogation. Sam only caught a glimpse of Peter's red face before the other hero was rushing down the hall towards the bathroom.

Sam didn't hesitate to follow him. Screw his 'post', Daredevil was there now, they didn't need _Nova_. But, maybe, just maybe, Peter needed Sam. He cautiously opened the door to the bathroom, not sure what to expect. He'd never seen Peter look so…

Peter was at the sink, splashing water on his face over and over. He had removed his blood stained outer shirt.

"Pete…" Sam stopped next to him. He wanted to wrap an arm around him, comfort him. But, he promised Peter he would keep his hands to himself. "D-do you need anything?"

"Yea. Something to get this shit out of my eyes." Peter splashed more water.

"Wh-" Sam paused. "Peter…"

Peter looked up. His eyes were red, bloodshot, and his face was _wet_ , but he wasn't _crying_. "Sorry, Sam. I didn't have time, or the heart to explain.." He cringed, "This shit hurts worse than I thought it would."

Sam blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Peter snorted. "Did you see Norman's face?" He splashed more water on his face before turning it off. "I didn't think he'd care about Harry… it was a long shot, but.." He trailed off as he took in Sam's confusion. "Dude. Harry's fine."

Relief flooded through Sam. "Oh, thank Thor."

A hand was waved in his face. "Odorless pepper spray. Ever had that shit in your eyes? Hope you never do, stings something fierce. I put some on my hand... It helped with the water works in there." Peter gave him a cheeky grin.

Sam blinked at Peter. "You ass! I thought Harry-" He punched Peter's shoulder. Punching didn't break his 'do not touch' rule, right? "So, he's fine?"

Peter nodded. "He was just out of surgery when I left. Clean through, no vitals hit." He bent down to pick up his shirt. "The doctors said he should wake up about an hour after the surgery. If we hurry, we'll be there when he comes to."

Sam sighed as they left the bathroom "Dude… you got Norman to confess. Fury couldn't even do that."

Peter grinned. "I'm awesome. Why do people forget that?"

"An awesome _asshole_ , maybe." Sam smiled, glad there was no weirdness between them after the kiss. "I have a spare shirt in my bag, it's a little big on me, so should fit you fine."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Anytime."

They checked in with Coulson then headed to the hospital. And for once, things were looking up.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
